


Не та дверь в мир

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, School Reunion, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Каждый выходил в мир через собственную дверь... (с)





	Не та дверь в мир

 

Как ни странно, Хибари Кёя помнит всех не только по именам, но и по уйме ненужных и уже не играющих никакой роли в жизни событий.  
  
Особенно хорошо он помнит тех парней, что являлись едва ли не «постоянными клиентами» Дисциплинарного комитета, наизусть зная любое уготованное им наказание и успев настолько привыкнуть к тяжести стальных тонфа, что шутливо называли исправительные побои неплохой тренировкой для тела. Или ту пару-тройку девушек, что осмеливались всё же подойти и, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, протянуть глупые письма с признаниями, которые Кёя никогда не принимал.  
  
Десять лет минуло… И когда только время успело убежать настолько вперёд со школьной поры?  
  
Кто-то давно обзавёлся семьёй, кто-то предпочёл посвятить всего себя карьере, а кто-то до сих пор полагается на родителей и даже не задумывается, каким будет его будущее ещё лет через десять. Одноклассники уже совсем не те и, одновременно, практически не изменились.  
  
Хибари Кёя совсем не собирался приходить на это глупое мероприятие, называемое встречей выпускников. Он просил — или же требовал — отослать его куда-нибудь в другой город, а лучше сразу страну, чтобы даже случайно не пересечься с кем-нибудь из людей, с которыми учился в средней Намимори. Вот только Савада Цунаёши всё равно сделал по-своему.  
  
Сасагава Рёхей, как ни странно, первое время тоже долго искал отмазки, чтобы никуда не ехать. Письмо с приглашением пришло на старый адрес, и сестра услужливо переправила его, куда нужно… Но уже через пару дней после его прочтения Рёхей благополучно забыл о предстоящей встрече. Случайно или специально, неясно. Он вообще неплохо умел вводить в заблуждение, равно как и Ямамото Такеши, хотя к маскам второго всё же привыкли больше. Однако и здесь последнее слово всё равно осталось за Савадой Цунаёши.  
  
Рёхей с привычной для всех живостью расхаживает из одного конца зала в другой, экстремально приветствуя бывших одноклассников и расспрашивая их о жизни. Растянутая от уха до уха улыбка прилипла к лицу, кажется, даже плотнее, нежели образ дурака — к Ямамото Такеши… Но это вряд ли заметно для тех, кто слишком привык воспринимать Рёхея вечно шумным спортсменом, лишь пара-тройка человек косится на него слегка недоумённо, не веря, что за десять лет можно совсем не измениться. Кёя и сам ловит на себе подобные взгляды, но продолжает нелюдимо стоять чуть в стороне, давая понять, что, как и раньше, не горит особым желанием общаться с окружающими, даже если это бывшие одноклассники. Особенно если это бывшие одноклассники.  
  
— Раз даже ты здесь, значит, в мире всё тихо, — звучит не то вопрос, не то утверждение, и Кёя слегка поворачивает голову вправо.  
  
Судьба порой выкидывает злые шутки. Кто бы мог подумать, что сидевший за соседней партой болван благодаря влиянию отца однажды станет начальником полиции… Причём именно того отдела, с которым сотрудничает Вонгола для своевременного реагирования и сокрытия ненужных улик.  
  
— Это инициатива Савады, — всё же роняет Кёя.  
  
И больше говорить ничего не нужно — собеседник сам построит цепочку рассуждений и выводов. Слегка насмешливую улыбку он подавить не сможет, но Кёя старательно сделает вид, что ничего не заметил. Они ещё не раз пересекутся, а значит, свою порцию какой-нибудь маленькой, но весомой мести зубоскал обязательно получит.  
  
Перед глазами периодически мелькают лица тех одноклассников, что когда-то состояли в Дисциплинарном комитете, но каким-то чудом не последовали за своим главой в мир мафии. Они обязательно подходят и уважительно здороваются с бывшим лидером. С ними даже можно немного поговорить, с ними хоть какое-то общее прошлое имеется… Но долго подобные беседы всё равно не длятся.  
  
— А я занял второе место на региональных соревнованиях. Представляете, семпай, второе! Мой тренер был просто в шоке, он даже на третье не надеялся, мол, я несерьёзный слишком… Но я всем показал, чего стою!  
  
Кто-то из бывших членов боксёрского клуба буквально прилип к Сасагаве Рёхею, повествуя о своих достижениях. Рёхей не выглядит особо счастливым, но продолжает хвалить энтузиазм и рвение товарища по интересам, хотя сам и не помнит, когда последний раз сражался по правилам и получал за это какую-нибудь награду или людское признание. Сейчас сражение — уже почти рутинная работа.  
  
Израсходовав, наконец, большую часть сил и, наверное, надоев почти всем и каждому, Рёхей с облегчением отходит в сторону от галдящей толпы, прихватив с собой два полных бокала, один из которых радушно протягивает Хибари Кёе.  
  
— Знаю, что не пьёшь, но сегодня можно, — роняет он, приветственно кивнув однокласснику-полицейскому, который почти сразу направился ко всем, не желая лишний раз лезть в дела Хранителей Вонголы.  
  
Кёя всё же принимает бокал и долго крутит его в руке, прежде чем сделать глоток. Можно и выпить, так сказать, чисто символично. Десять лет — это круглая дата, а именно столько он уже в мафии с момента выпуска. Без приурочивания будет больше, ну да ладно.  
  
— У меня такая мысль в голове мелькнула… — задумчиво тянет Рёхей, разглядывая поднятый на уровень лица уже пустой бокал. — Мы словно немного дверью ошиблись когда-то. Вот, например, так: случился вдруг пожар, и все выбежали из школы через парадную или, максимум, запасную дверь… А мы махнули через чёрный ход, на котором ещё замок массивный висел раньше. И нас почему-то сочли поджигателями, что на жизни и отразилось.  
  
Кёя не отвечает, но это странное и немного глупое сравнение почему-то заставляет усмехнуться. Даже интересно, Рёхей придумал это на ходу или уже давно, просто поделиться решил лишь сейчас. Хотя, даже если спросить, Рёхей всё равно не признается — скорее, обязательно ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость и переведёт разговор в другое русло.  
  
Кёя замечает, что в их сторону обратилось несколько удивлённых взглядов. Странно, наверное, они смотрятся рядом… Ну да какая разница? Уже через пару дней об этом никто не вспомнит, поскольку вернётся к повседневной жизни, в которой нет места бесполезным событиям вроде встречи выпускников. Скорее всего, добрая половина одноклассников, так же как и Кёя с Рёхеем, пришла сюда просто из принципа или из-за вмешательства какого-нибудь третьего лица, вроде весьма убедительных друзей.  
  
Одно греет душу, если можно так сказать… В следующем году Саваде Цунаёши и паре других его Хранителей предстоит такое же мероприятие. И для них встреча выпускников явно будет в равной степени скучной и частично неприятной — ведь они тоже когда-то «немного ошиблись дверью».

 


End file.
